


gross.

by sncwbaz



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, It's hot, Kissing, M/M, and baz and his weird kinks, but there's also kissing, the weather in this fic is i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sncwbaz/pseuds/sncwbaz
Summary: this fic started as me needing to write off my frustration at the hot weather, but i just ended up indulging in one of baz' many kinks.





	gross.

I can practically feel the sun burning into the skin on the back of my neck, my shirt clinging to my sweaty back as I wait in queue at the ice cream shop. The heatwave that has been boiling up the city for the last few days is currently at its peek, and it’s driving everyone towards wits end. I hold a big box under my arm that holds a fan that I just bought. Penny and I don’t have an AC in our apartment, and neither does Baz have one in his. The three of us figured we needed something in house to cool us down at least a little bit. 

Penny and I had done a coin toss to decide which one of us would have to brave going outside in this weather to actually buy the fan, and of course I had lost. Part of me suspects Penny for spelling the coin to make sure she would win, but that might just be the part of me that’s going crazy because of the heat. 

Baz is lucky he has a good excuse not to go out on this little trip. His vampire physique doesn’t hold up well in the bright summer sun. It might not be like some of those vampire stories where the vampire instantly burns as soon as the sunlight touches their skin, but Baz is still very flammable and the sun is exceptionally hot. 

So, I was sent out on my own to fetch us a fan. And then decided that the two of them could wait a little longer, because I deserve some ice cream after this exhaustingly warm trip. 

Once it’s finally my turn and the young lady behind the counter asks me what I want, I order a cone with two flavours—white chocolate and cherry. I struggle with getting out the money to pay for my ice cream while clumsily still holding onto the box with the fan inside. I feel my (invisible) wings flail around, and I hope with all my might that I won’t hit anyone inside shop with them. 

After finally paying for my ice cream, I take my cone with two lager-than-anticipated scoops of ice cream and make my way out of the shop. Eating ice cream while walking around in the summer heat with a large box under your arm turns out to be harder than I thought it would be. The ice cream is melting quicker than I can eat it—and it’s not like I’m a slow eater—and the box keeps slipping out from under my sweaty arm. I end up with melted ice cream running down my chin, onto my shirt, without being able to wipe it off with both of my hands occupied. 

I’m still eating the last bits of my cone when I arrive home. I don’t even bother with reaching for my own keys, I ring instead. 

“Simon?” Penny’s voice sounds over the intercom. 

“Yep,” I say, which is followed by the buzzing sound of Penny letting me in. 

When I reach our floor, Baz is already standing in our doorway. He looks me over and lifts his perfect eyebrow in amusement. 

“Yeah, yeah,” I say, waving him off before he can comment on my state. 

“Finally, you’re here!” Penny exclaims. I put the box down on the kitchen table. 

“Oh, Simon, you look disgusting,” Penny comments as soon as she gets a good look at me. “Is that ice cream on your face? Please tell me it is.” 

I shrug. “Figured I could treat myself on some, since you made me go out alone in that weather.” 

Penny rolls her eyes at me and Baz chuckles. 

“Most people do look a lot more presentable than that after eating ice cream, though,” Baz notes, amusement sparkling in his eyes. “But then again, you’ve never been a very graceful when it comes to eating.” 

I scoff at him and retort, “Most people would when they’re eating ice cream in this heat, while also carrying a big box under one of their arms.”

Baz cocks me an eyebrow as if to say _‘you sure about that?’_ , and I sigh. “With exception of you, maybe,” I tell him, “but you don’t count.” 

Penny snorts at that while Baz just looks pleased. 

“Well, I’m going to clean myself. I’d say I’m excused from making that fan work, since I already brought it here, so that’s on you two.” With that I leave the room, towards the bathroom—making a detour to my bedroom to grab a clean shirt.

I’ve just about tossed off my shirt as Baz appears in the doorway of the bathroom. I turn towards him in question. “Already abandoning Penny to do the work alone?” I ask.

“It can’t be too hard to make a fan work. She’ll manage, she’s a strong independent woman,” Baz notes, and I snort.

Baz gives me a once over before he steps closer to me. “Hey,” he says, his tone soft. 

“Hey,” I reply back, and I smile at him.

He places both his hands on my waist as he leans in and gives me a soft peck on my lips. I feel myself smiling wider. “Don’t you want me to clean first?” I ask.

He searches my face for a moment, as if he’s thinking of what to answer. Then, instead of answering, he leans in and licks at the ice cream sticking to my chin. I can’t help but start giggling at the obscene gesture. “You’re gross,” I tell him, and I can feel myself blushing.

He winks at me, “But you don’t mind,” he replies, and leans in again to give my chin another lick. Right after that his mouth travels upwards until he reaches my mouth, and kisses me. I can taste the sweetness of the melted ice cream mixing with the taste of Baz and the salt of sweat. It’s kinda gross, but Baz is right. I really can’t say that I mind. 

After I’m done cleaning myself up, and after Baz convinces me there’s no need for me to put on a clean shirt if I’m just going to drench it in sweat again within an hour—I guess he has a point—the both of us rejoin with Penny, who has succeeded in turning on the fan. 

She side-eyes us for a moment as she notices the half-naked, flushed state of me, but she doesn’t say anything. 

Baz plops down in front of the fan, next to where Penny is already seated, with an exasperated sigh of pleasure. “Fresh air,” he exclaims. I’m quick to follow their lead, and yes. This is nice. 

I feel the faint coolness of the fanned air spreading out over my face, and I sigh as well. We just sit there in silent bliss for a while, enjoying the feeling of our faces and bodies cooling down a bit. Though, the spot on my chin where Baz had licked me remains feverishly hot. 

Gross, I think, and I grin.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find this fic on my tumblr, where i'm also @sncwbaz


End file.
